


glass bottle tops

by Zoozleplug (Josie_Lynn)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: First Kiss, Multi, Rating May Change, they'll have to deal with their feelings i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/pseuds/Zoozleplug
Summary: It's just a simple game of spin the bottle. nothing more, nothing less. Right?





	glass bottle tops

**Author's Note:**

> so in a sonic forces episode, arin and dan talked about an imaginary scenario of them playing spin the bottle so i thought “well, obviously i have to write about that” so…yeah. this is what that is. enjoy!

“Round and round the bottle goes,” Ross sings, “Where it stops, nobody knows.”

“Ross,” Arin says, “Shut the fuck up and spin the stupid bottle.”

In the circle sat Arin, Dan, Ross, Barry, Holly, and Suzy. Barry is lazily sipping a beer as Ross toys with the neck of the empty beer bottle that they’re using.

“Don’t get grumpy, Hanson,” Ross teases, and the glare that he receives from him is enough to get the bottle going after what seems like forever.

The bottle spins until it, surprisingly, hit Holly.

“Fuck yeah, time to smooch my bride.” Ross sing-songs as he leans over the space to meet Holly’s lips in the middle. It’s a quick peck, nothing too graphic, and then it’s Barry’s turn.

“Are you guys sure you want me kissing any of you?”

“We’ve given permission for everyone in the circle to kiss everyone, so….yeah.” Dan waves a hand dismissively at Barry, who places his beer down beside him and gives the bottle a twirl. It spins and spins and spins until it lands on Holly again, who giggles heartily as Barry shrugs and leans over. He kisses Holly’s cheek, and she frowns as he sits back down. “Beer breath, you don’t want that,” was his excuse. One that Holly didn’t take as she leans back over and plants a sloppy kiss on Barry’s lips, catching him off guard and causing the others in the circle to laugh.

“Damn, Holly, save some Barry for the rest of us,” Ross says, his voice tilting on playful. Holly chuckles as she pulls away, wiping at her lips.

“Fine, fine,” she says, as she twirls the bottle herself. It spins and lands on Arin. He laughs and glances over at his wife, who motions over to a giggling Holly.

“Holly’s getting all the goods, now I’m hoping my bottle lands on Dan,” Suzy teases, and the gang laughs. Dan does as well, but it’s more strained, nervous even.

The kiss between Holly and Arin is albeit brief, yet still lasting enough to make an impression, as the two are blushing like crazy when they separate.

“Ohhh, does Arin have the hots for Holly?” Ross slurs from the sidelines.

“Shut it, Ross,” Arin says to him, “She’s just a swell kisser, that’s all.”

“Swell, like the swell in your pants?” Ross laughs to himself, filling up the entire room with his incessant cackling.

“Alright, who’s next?” Dan speaks over Ross’s laugh, and Arin raises his hand.

“I think it’s me, I don’t know the rules to this.” he shrugged and spun the bottle.

“You spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on, bam, now you know the rules,” Ross manages to cut his cackling short to explain this in a serious voice to them. As he speaks, the bottle stops on him, and he gives a wicked smile. “Now pucker up, Hanson, and come taste my scrublord lips.”

“Alright, no, I refuse, I demand a respin,” Arin shouts as Ross leans in to kiss him, making ridiculous puckering noises as he did so.

“Come on, big man, just one little kiss,” Ross snickers as he kisses Arin’s cheek repeatedly. Sighing dejectedly, Arin turns his face and lets his lips meet Ross’s. They stay like that for a few seconds, then Ross pulls away with a loud smack and claps his hands together.

“Are you happy now?” Arin frowns as Ross sits down from across him and blows a kiss over.

“Ecstatic.” Ross smiles. Arin flips him off, then Dan takes the bottle in his hands and twirls it around. It was his turn now. He could so easily do this. He could give it a light spin and it’d stop on one of the girls.

“Dan, spin the bottle or I’m spinning it for you.” Arin bumps him with his elbow and gives him a light grin and Dan nods and puts the bottle on the ground. He takes a deep breath and gives the bottle a light spin.

“Nope, that’s weak, spin it again, Dan.” Ross demands as he grabs the bottle off the ground and sets it down in front of Dan again.

“What the fuck, no!” Dan argues, but he just huffs and places the bottle flat on the floor again. He places it in the direction of Suzy, hoping that the bottle will be attracted to her.

Great, he wasn’t making any sense now.

“Spin!” Ross shouts, and Dan yelps and gives the bottle a quick spin. Round and round it goes, and he shuts his eyes as he waits for it to stop.

“Oh.” It’s a soft sound from beside him and he opens his eyes and follows the trail of where the bottle stopped.

Follows the trail to Arin.

“Fuck,” Dan says out loud. Arin’s face falls and he starts to panic. “No, no, not fuck to you, just fuck in general because guy kissing, I’m not saying anything’s wrong with you, I’m just….”

“Just fuckin’ kiss already!” Ross yells. Both Dan and Arin glare at Ross, who gives a shit-eating grin and begins to chant, “Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!”

“Ross, pl-” Dan is cut off by the circle chanting around him, cheering on as if it were some kind of event and now he starts to question just how many drinks they’d had.

“Let’s just…get this over with.” Arin sighs from beside him, and they turn to face each other. The chanting dies down and everyone’s quiet and still, breaths held as they wait for the two to get closer.

“New rule: the kiss has to last 7 seconds,” Ross whispers from the side, and Dan shoots him another death glare, “Just letting you know.”

“I hate you.” Dan’s wringing his hands in his lap as he begins to notice how painfully close Arin is. It feels like minutes pass as they stare at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

“Just close your eyes and pretend I’m someone else.” Arin whispers in a gentle voice to him. It was too intimate, it was all too intimate and Dan needed to bail but he couldn’t bring himself to stand up. In fact, he feels himself leaning forward while Arin’s eyes flutter closed. Meanwhile, Dan’s are locked on to his face, onto his target. He’s so close, so close, then he feels soft lips pressed against his own and for a brief moment, he swears he forgets where he is.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally was gonna leave this be, but fuck it, we're gonna go on a little adventure with this.


End file.
